


"The Mongrel that Came to Dinner"

by MrsKohakuSato



Series: “There are cracks and holes where gold should lie” [1]
Category: Robotech/Voltron (Comics), Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lotor (Voltron)-centric, Lotor's family are terrible people, Original Character(s), Other, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: Lotor has dinner with his family, as he awaits punishment for his recent trespasses, and that goes as well as anyone expects it.





	"The Mongrel that Came to Dinner"

“There are cracks and holes where gold should lie”

 

~  ~ ~

 

**_The mongrel that came to dinner_ **

 

 

~  ~ ~

 

“My answer is no!” it was said with such a finality that Lotor just couldn't accept.

 

“But!-” he shot up from his chair, rustling the silverware, disrupting the fine, silk of the table cloth with wrinkles. Some of the servants, and slaves that were on standby jumped away slightly at the prince's abrupt outburst.

 

“I said no! Ask me again, and you’ll never see her face again as long as you live your miserable life!” his father's fury shook the very table, rattling the plates and dishes as his voice boomed from the head of the table “To think you have such an audacity asking me such a thing, after that stunt you pulled” his father hissed, low, and dripping of venom.

 

Shuddering, his mouth parted in another attempt to rebuke his father's words, but Zarkon offered him a boring stare, daring him to push it, to press the limits, to cross the line he knew since the days of his early childhood he shouldn’t dare cross. 

 

His adam apple bobbed, as his fingers curled into his palms, his claws digging into the flesh of his palms, pricking the skin, he watched his father’s serpentine eyes narrow, and narrow. Lotor swallowed thickly, bowing his head, as he  fell back into his seat, feeling so lost, and so very small. He hadn’t felt like such in many, many years. Nothing had changed, nothing will change as long as Zarkon sat upon the throne. From the corner of eye, his Aunt sips her wine, her full, black lips lift upwards, whether it was out of amusement or some attempt at pity, he wouldn’t know, he never did. He always assumed that she enjoyed indulging in his misery. 

 

He hears her cackling, lowly, before smoothing over her seemingly delicate features. Unlike, most Drules, her skin fell on a more deathly white, and not of blues or lavenders, or light lilacs. Her face was smooth, not a crack, or freckle or imperfection, like she was made of porcelain, but like his father her eyes spoke amber,but her pupils were dark, and serpentine. She moved, to relax, leaning back in her chair, to fold one leg over the other. Her long ebony hair sliding over her shoulders, shimmering and shining in the dim dining room light.  

  
  


“you shouldn’t tease him, so much dear, brother.” she hums, motioning for a slave to refill her cup, as she folds her hands into her lap” after, all you know how much a mother means to a son. He only misses her, however, childish his pleas are. He is your own son-” 

 

“Please, don't remind me” he mumbles.

 

“Come, Come” she chastised “would it hurt you to let him at least see her, if just for a brief moment, surely your pride could allow it” 

 

His uncle, Hzar snorts loudly “Lilith, surely you jest, I'm starting to think all those exotic perfumes you wear are starting to fry your sense of reason” he grumbles under his breath “ the last thing this runt needs is more coddling from that Arusian whore” he spat, disgusted.

 

Something in him snapped, once again he shot straight up to loom over the man he called uncle, who was more or less a replica of his father, his skin slightly darker, his ears more pointed, then fin like, and his body broader and more stout, he at least had some semblance of hair, as a single braid swayed down his shoulder, adorn in gold beads. 

 

“My mother is no common whore, you best watch your tongue Uncle, least you lose it!” Lotor snarls, fury erupting, flickering in his amber eyes. Hzar looked at best, unimpressed by the outburst as he crossed his arms.

 

“Lotor, sweet one” Lilith plants her manicured palm on his larger one, patting him with feign affections “do calm yourself, dear. Fits of anger are unbefitting of someone of your status” he clenches his hands, grinding his teeth, as he again found himself planted back in his seat. Completely subdued.

 

“And, my darling husband” Lilith looks to him pointedly “do refine from using such derogatory words. Lora was a consort, not some common harlot as you so say. And no, my exotic perfumes have not usurped my ability to reason, you just don't like them” she tilts her head, her cascade of ebony lockes flow with her, slipping into the crevices of her rather ample bosom.

 

“That still doesn't change the fact that she’s Arusian. And  you know how soft-bellied they are” he scoffed “unbefitting of even pity, and speaking of which- why does Arus still stand!” He slams his hand on the table “I didn’t come all this way to the capitol, to twiddle my thumbs, and stuff my gut, Zarkon!”

 

Zarkon lifts a brow- 

 

“Don't give me that look! You waste my resources on an endeavor that should have been dealt with ages ago. Surely, your not going to them that a few child pilots are capable of challenging your power, Brother!” 

 

“Silence, yourself, Hzar. If you'd like someone to blame, blame that mongrel of a nephew you have. I have long given him chances upon chances to render Arus into submission, but has he?” Hzar's cold, stern gaze snapped over to Lotor's hunched form, his fingers laced together, his hair had brushing over his shoulders “No, I give him a chance, and look what he does commits blatant treason, he should consider himself lucky, I’m so lenient, and haven’t tossed his ass out my kingdom, yet” Lotor’s laced fingers tighten. 

 

Another laugh, permeates the stale, tense air that had fallen upon the parties at the banquet table. 

 

It was one of his cousins, Xgar, his laughs, loud and pitched, as he was barely out of adolescence “I pity you, Lotor. To have such a failing on your record, how embarrassing and unbecoming”  he snipes, leaning back with his boots propped on the table “then again, I've heard that you've been taken by a Arusian Princess, Allura was it, the daughter of King Alfor. Truly, history can't help but repeat itself in tragic ways” he swished his glass of wine.

 

“Ever, the self-proclaimed poet, Xgar” Raxa pipes in, snidely, picking apart a meat roll with the tips of her fingers.

 

“Oh” his uncle starts, boring holes into the huddled form that was his half -bred nephew “Taken?” he sneers in disgust “A warrior such as yourself should have done away with it millennium ago. I know that your better than this, Lotor” he motions towards him with a wave of a massive hand “where’s your Drule pride, your honor, or have you grown so weak that a planet like Arus stands against you” he crosses his arms, scowling in distaste. 

 

His cousin, Raxa speaks again, twirling a strand of white hair, her gaze slanted “Oh, daddy, let him be, it's not everyday that Lotor falls in love, after everything that happen with Drakor, don't you think he deserves a little bit of happiness, don't you think” she claps her hands together, gleefully.

 

“Drakor and I were nothing, Raxa, why do you keep insisting on that ” he scowls at her giddy smile. Drakor...he hadn't thought of that person in ages. And he hadn't a clue why Raxa brought it up, let alone why she cared in the first place. 

 

“Thou dost protest too much, dear cousin” she murmurs, eyeing him with pique interest. Lotor growls underneath his breath, the feeling of shame rushes through his body, like quicksilver poisoning his veins..

 

As well as, the mentioning of Allura.

 

_ “Your-you're letting me go?” She whispered in quiet disbelief. He swallows, thickly nodding to her. Her eyes so bright, and shimmering, contract his chest, he’s forced to look away from such brilliance.  _

 

_ “Yes.” he inhales sharply, filing his nostrils with that ozone, and stale oil “take your lion and leave, before my father takes note of your absence.”  _

 

_ Her hands clutch her chest, her head bowing “thank you. Thank you, Lotor!” her oceanic gaze snaps back up at him. IT was the most gratitude that he had ever seen cross her eyes, reflected towards him. It was probably the best he’ll ever get of any kind of affection from her.  _

 

_ But…..?  _

 

_ “But,” her smile falls “what about you?”  _

 

_ “What about me?”  _

 

_ “Wouldn’t letting me go be consider treason” he froze, his tongue sticking to the roof of his gums.  _

 

_ He shrugs, he knew the price he was paying, he would not keep her, not when she wanted so desperately to be free from him. He wouldn’t force her- _

 

_ “T-then come with me?” his heart nearly bursted right of his chest, his eyes jerked down to met her furrowed ones, she had stepped closer, he could practically feel the heat of her brush against him. _

 

_ “What?” it’s his turn to ask out loud in disbelief _

 

_ “Zarkon won’t accept it” she shakes her head “what are going to tell him Lotor! I doubt he’s just going to let this go, you releasing me.”  _

 

_ His lips tighten, he had hoped she wouldn’t realize that, or at least take note of the weight of his choice.  _

 

_ “I know.” he lifts a hand, but he stilled it, allowing it to fall back to his side, heavy like lead, as he eyed her softly. _

 

_ “Arus can offer you asylum, you’ll be safe, Zarkon won’t-he won’t be able to persecute you” her eyes are wide, if not a tad bit fearful, who could blame her, he sighs. Part of him wanted to go, leave with her, leave his father, his family, his crown, his planet, just to abandon everything that caused him nothing, but misery all his 25 years of life.  _

 

_ It was tempting, and her large, innocent eyes didn’t help the matter to just up and leave. _

 

_ His still arm finally moves, Allura nearly flinches once again proving the reality that he had foolishly ignored, his knuckles brush against her cheek, light, like a cool breeze, he grazes her gently, cautiously, watching as the silent fear leaks from her eyes, and relax her shoulders. _

 

_ “I cannot”  _

 

_ “Why not? Lotor-”  _

 

_ “You aren’t the only one who has a duty to their people” her hopeful gaze withers into a solmen understanding “I cannot leave because I want to” because no matter how touched he was at her concern, it matter little. Zarkon would never let him go.  _

 

_ “I-”  _

 

_ Flaring red, he mourns the touch of her skin, even if it was through his gloved hands. His father was hailing them, the tender atmosphere, dropped several degrees lower.  _

 

_ “Go.” he tells her sternly “nows, your chance, I'll stall as much as I can, but you need to hurry.” she only hesitates slightly before nodding in agreement.  _

 

_ The last he sees of her is her back to him running in the opposite direction. _

 

He huffed, his mood only souring at the memories. He hadn’t seen her since, nor had he been back to Arus, as his father had forbidden him from doing, so. 

 

“What a load of bullshit!” his uncle snaps, slamming the table switching his gaze to his nephew who had the grace to at least pin his ears behind his head, and avert  his gaze. He hadn’t nearly forgotten where he was as he had drifted off into the rather reaches of his mind, desperately wishing to be done with this farce, this feign familiarity. The urge to dismiss himself was strong, but he knew his father wouldn't let him, as his gaze was upon him, daring him to sit up and step away from the table. He wasn't sure whether or not to issue a challenge or bow his head, and accept the verbal abuse heralded towards his way.

 

His silence only gave his uncle the allowance to continuing his ranting “He's in love” he mocks “what are you a rutting pup in heat!? Have you lost all sense of honor drooling after some lowly Arusian princess? Have you no shame!? Your lucky you haven’t had your head separated from your very body!”

 

He rather, Lotor thought bitterly, anything, even death was better than sitting here a second longer. 

 

“Well?” his uncle asked, expecting some form of an answer.He hadn't a word, nor rebuttal for the onslaught, his flush of humiliation colored his face, as he had no choice other than to peer away, ashamed. He didn’t regret his actions, but that didn’t mean he was keen on being humiliated in front of his family.

He hears Zarkon groan, as his sister, his aunt chuckles into her beverage, amused. Not many could set their sights on a flustered Lotor. He would never allowed it.

 

When Lotor could offer a blank stare “No. I do not have anything to say” he whispers.

 

“How foolish” Hzar sneered lowly.  

 

“That’s what I’ve been telling him” Zarkon complains exasperated, spinning his spector around his hand, absentmindedly “but, does he heed his father’s warnings? No, as all children act nowadays. So ungrateful.” he mutters.

 

“If you ask me you should toss him back into the pits” Hzar, replies, eyeing Lotor’s hunched form. The man simply sat there. Subtly flinching at the mention of the gladiatorial pits. To be stripped of clothing and rank to prove that he did indeed deserved the crown bestowed upon him at birth. He can feel his uncle bore into him, watching with cold serpentine eyes.

 

He’s more surprised that it hasn’t happened sooner-

 

His Uncle took note of the his nephew’s odd demeanor. His expression strangely roaming, his shoulders rose, tight with tension. This is where the boy usual started throwing tantrums, yelling at them that they know nothing. He was being oddly demure, his eyes narrowed, he wondered if this was the effect this so called princess. 

 

“Trust me, I’ve tired” Zarkon props his chin in the jut of his palm, appearing bored, as the dropped his spector to drink from his goblet of expensive wine. 

 

“Your majesties,” Hazar who had remained quiet at his Prince's side,spoke on his master's behest “You speak unfairly, My Prince only wishes to win the heart of the Princess honorably. Surely, you cannot shame him for such feelings ” Hazar attempts to defend, he couldn’t stand by and watch this one-sided everiscion. 

 

“I know your not talking Hazar, weren’t you just recently demoted” Raxa mutters, sharply in his direction. The former commander snaps his mouth closed. Lotor silently Hazar from the corner of his eyes. He never did like the man, he came off far too compassion, to open, like he wore his heart openly on his sleeve. He was readily sure that Hazar felt the same in return. He didn’t no what to feel. This situation had grown steadily out of hand, as had everything of late.

 

“Allow me to retrain him.” and the dreaded words were spoken. Was this the punishment his father would unleash upon him? Honestly, he expected exile. Not that he’s father since the incident has been anything, but unpleasant. Letting Allura go, in the beginning had earned him a barrage of whips to his back for days on end. The thought of it reminds him of  the aching of his back, each and every move, caused the healing, scaring skin to pull taunt.

 

_ “Is this how you betray me?!” Zarkon snarled, his voice echoed off the prison chamber walls. _

 

_ He didn't answer, because he had none, at least not one that wouldn't send him to his death. _

 

_ “Well?” the whipping stopped “what have you to say, boy?!”  _

 

_ His sweat soaked body heaved and trembled, his hair swept over his broad shoulders. _

 

_ “No. I have none, father-” he yelped as the whip ripped into his flesh, he bent forward, inhaling, grounding himself, as not to yell out at the excruciating pain lacerating his back, rattling his very bones. _

 

_ When all was said and done, he was sure that all the flesh from his backside was torn to shreds, he shakily inhales again, his eyes burning as his nose dug into the ground. _

 

_ He heard his father grunt, and huff, the old bastard probably pulled a shoulder beating him with such ferocity, or simply his old age didn't allow him much leeway in the art of expanding much energy for long periods of time.  _

 

_ It hardly mattered “I hope it was worth it” he swallows. He was not a child, not any longer, as he felt a few sheds of tears slide down his nose, and into the grime and dirt.  _

 

_ He was not a child, he was a grown man, yet with his father hovering over him, still tall, still strong, still looming, he didn't feel like one. _

 

He had tested his father’s patience by pulling such a stunt, he was on thin, thin ice, and he was more so surprised that his father released him so early from the Pit of Skulls. He knew enough that it probably wasn't an act of fatherly love or a good thing in the long run. The act of treason wasn't something one could just weasel out of, though he hadn’t a clue about how much his family or the empire knew of the incident, but he knew he was not going to go without punishment for long. 

 

His father was simply biding his time. 

 

His judgement will come, perhaps at this very moment, judging by the topic of the conversation. 

 

His chest contracts, a raging current of emotions welled within him, ones that he hadn’t felt in years. He thought that simply letting go of Allura-he assumed that nothing would change. The emotions, the pungent of them raged harder and harder every day, it was growing harder and harder to contain it, the anger, the sorrow, the confusion, just the myriad of things that he had thought he long buried beneath a hard exterior of anger and dominance. 

 

Now, everything, drinking, women, even turning to drugs to suppress himself, everything was falling apart at the seams. He was breaking apart, his carefully crafted walls were slowly crumbling before him, and his father stood there watching, taking delight in his incoming, and utter annihilation.

 

“And why is that, brother, please don't tell me you still have hope for him. I've tried, trust me I have, but if you think you can turn this fool around then by all means, do as you like you’ll have no qualms from me.” 

 

“He's still a prince, he's still young,  _ breaking _ him shouldn't be a issue, if you’ll allow it. A good  _ Khraq _ , should do him some good.” 

 

Lotor froze, his chest flares, as his heart burns-his eyes jerk up to eye both his father and uncle.

 

Zarkon lifts a brow“  _ Khraq _ , huh, rather archaic of you, Hzar, even for you?” 

 

“It isn’t like he’s unfamiliar with the ceremony”

 

“Father…?” his voice comes out to weak, but it is heard, yet Zarkon willingly ignores it, as his countenance of boredom is replaced by interest. 

 

He strokes his chin “Well, I’ve been searching for a good punishment, a whip can only do so much.” he mutters the last part to himself. 

 

“Father!” Lotor snapped up from the table, this time spilling his wine across the already crimson tablecloth. He hated it, he hated himself for showing such brazen fear out in the open, he could feel every parties’ eyes on his panicked strucken form. 

 

“Be quiet boy!” And like that his father was willingly signing away his freedom, like he was some sort of object, a meager slave. He knows he shouldn’t try to protest, he knew enough that what he thought matter very little, didn't have much weight. He’d just be screaming into a endless void, but still-

 

“A  _ Khraq _ , father? I’ve already been through it once, I fail to see why I should have to be for-” 

 

“Enough!” his father slams the bottom of his scepter upon the floor, his nostrils flaring “I tire of your petulant whining! A  _ khraq  _ should do you some good!” 

 

“Father, I implore you, I’ll take any other-” 

 

“Maybe you should have thought of that sooner before you decided to betray me!” he shouted to the top of his lungs. 

 

“Why do you even care about Voltron! Even if we do procure it, that still doesn’t mean we can fly them, their useless to us! We waste time and resources on such a tiny planet, we have nothing to gain from destroying them, they have nothing that other planets don’t already offer us and more!” 

 

“ENOUGH!” his father roared, standing to his full height “YOU DARE SPEAK SUCH INSOLENCE!” 

 

It was too late to backtrack now “why can you not simply leave Arus alone-” 

 

“I know understand what you mean Zarkon. He’s become weak, and spineless.” he heard Xgar snicker in the background, but it was hushed out by the rapid beating of his heart.

 

“I am not weak!” he bellowed, frustrated “I’m only asking that we be reasonable! Losing to Arus is no major lose to us! The Drule Empire still has hundreds of planets at its disposal!” 

 

“And let Arus and it’s loathsome little princess act as if they can stand up to me! Nonsense! I will not accept such disrespect!”

 

“There’s humility in defeat, father-” 

 

“What a joke! To think you came from my loins, humility in defeat, coming from the lowly runt that always come running back home with tail tucked between his legs!”

 

Lotor had wanted to snap, and infer, that if he wanted the job done, he should do it himself, but that would mean giving his father ideas, he wanted to protect Allura, not add to her troubles, his father had already invaded once, despite the aid of Voltron, he doubted they could stand against a full out onslaught driven by his father’s madness.

 

“Why can’t you listen! You never listen to anything that isn’t your big mouth! Your driving our empire to bankruptcy to fulfill what exactly! A insipid petty grudge against a naturally pacifistic planet!/ What good is there in killing those that cannot even fight back!? Tell me, Emperor what honor is there in killing an opponent with their backs turned!? Tell me!?” 

 

Zarkon sneered, a low hiss pressed from his clenched teeth “I should have known” he whispered, in disgust “that woman still taints you. I had ripped her from you because her influence made you weak! Now, it seems that prattling, little princess also poisons you. I had raised you alone to make sure you would be every bit as cruel and ambitious as I am! But, it seems that you need a bit more pushing.” 

 

Lotor eyes widen, it felt as if his breath was caught in his chest “Guards!” he waves his scepter, motioning for them to come “Secure my son immediately!” 

 

The moment they had touched him, that’s when everything just descended into hell. Fury, anger, all the pungent emotions that he had been so desperately forcing inside erupted from him at that very moment, it wasn’t just the wine that was splattered across the crimson tablecloth that night.

 

Eventually, it was just entropy-he flung a guard into wall, cracking, and breaking it’s foundation. He ripped a ear off of some unfortunate fellow, gouged out a couple of eyes, he relished in the scent of blood, lost himself in the chaos of bodies, and screams, as he mowed down Drule after, Drule, his body was on fire, his heart roaring in his ears as he parading around with ferocious grace-and then it all came to a crushing end, as he suddenly felt weightless, and his knees hit and scraped against the marble of the dinning hall. 

 

He felt strangely delirious, as if all the blood was rushing to his head, he groaned, as he felt his hands being pinned behind his back, he regarded the destroyed banquet with indifferent as his hazy eyes leered up to see Haggar at his father’s side. 

 

Figures. How quaint, he blinks, his body is being lifted backwards. He’s pretty sure Cossack is there, clicking his tongue in distaste at the mess. His family is off, somewhere, having dislodge themselves away from his thunderous tantrum.

 

“You sure do know how lighten up a party, boss” 

 

He’d laugh if weren’t for the fact that his eyes were burning, everything was burning, and all he could think of at that moment was Allura, with her large oceanic gaze, offering him the only semblance of affection that he had been without his entire pathetic existence.

 

~~~~

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are welcomed!


End file.
